1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing technology, including computer technology, data storage technology, and data communications technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
In telecommunications, it is desirable for a receiver of message data transmitted through a noisy channel to have a way to determine whether any error was introduced into the message data during the transmission. To accomplish this aim, the transmitter may generate a checksum value which is a function of the message data and may append the checksum value to the message data.
One type of checksum is a cyclic redundancy checksum (CRC). A CRC is a type of checksum for error detection which is utilized by various data communication protocols. Under these protocols, a CRC value is typically computed for a packet and attached to the packet during transmission.
It is highly desirable to improve data processing technology, including computer technology, data storage technology, and data communications technology. It is particularly desirable to improve the high-speed generation of checksums for use in data communications and other applications.